


Transformation Magic [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bechdel Test Pass, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-15 14:02:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5787937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the wake of Lisanna's death, Mirajane readjusts her relationship to her magic — and her relationship to Erza.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Transformation Magic [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Transformation Magic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/136268) by [Ember_Keelty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ember_Keelty/pseuds/Ember_Keelty). 



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Fairy%20Tail/Transformation%20Magic.mp3) | 19:21 | 18.0 MB  
---|---|---  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/transformation-magic) |  |   
  
### Music

_Fairy Tail Theme -Piano Version-_ by Takanashi Yasuharu

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!!


End file.
